pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Proffesor Bonk Gonk
Proffesor Bonk Gonk is eight episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot Zack and team have to be on their way to the Cactus City, but their resting in the Jenhole City hotel Zack: Thanks, to the officer Jenny for the 1000$ Zack was eating plenty of food Ariana: Me, too Ariana was looking in the mirror Zack: I need rest for next gym Ariana: Me, too Zack and Ariana lied on their beds and start sleeping next day... They continue their way Zack: Is it too far to Cactus City? Ariana: 4 day walk Zack: 4 day? Ariana: Yes Zack: Wait, what's there Zack saw lightning bolts Ariana: Let's see what is it They get to the lightning source Zack: I can't see anything Ariana: Hello, anybody there Voice: Coylow, stop Zack: Hi, who are you? Bonk: I'm Proffesor Bonk Gonk Zack: Next who are you Bonk: I am the youngest proffesor here. Who are you? Zack: I am pokemon trainer Bonk: Do you know Prof. Joe Zack: Yes, he gave me my Bire Bire: Bire! Bonk: I am his son Zack: Really? Bonk: I am on the mission Zack: What mission Bonk: It's about team bucket Zack: Ah! Bonk: So you are going to win all badges in all gyms Zack: Yes, of course Bonk: So... Can I follow you to the Hammerian City? Ariana: Yes Zack: Sure Bonk: Thanks Zack: What pokemon you have? Bonk: Coylow, I need him to energize inventions, Snordo, for examine gelatine examine, Stunmadillo to find ancient fossils underground and Hyponote for helping hand Zack get his pokedex Pokedex: Coylow the electric type mouse. It uses thunderbolt most. They look like Pikachu from Kanto region Pokedex: Snordo, an untouchable gelatine pokemon. It uses poison type. They love trash to eat. They look like Muk from Kanto region Pokedex: Stunmadillo, a armadillo pokemon. It has giant drill on its head. It uses drill to dig Pokedex: Hyponote, a psychic type pokemon. It has big spiraling mark on its body. Its body is fully blue Zack: Awesome The scene changes to team bucket who is hiding in the bushes Suzan: What he wants from us? Scott: I don't know! Suzan: Let's tell it to the boss when we'll meet him Scott: Ok Suzan: Let's attack them and rob the pokemon Scott: Right They jumped out of bushes and start their team bucket hymn Suzan: Imagine the bucket Scott: Fill it with water Suzan: We love pokemon that got powers Scott: But not pokemon like flowers Suzan: We can catch them because we believe Scott: And because that's our destiny Suzan: Suzan Scott: Scott Suzan: Team bucket terrozing people whole day Scott: We'll get your pokemon and you'll obey Zack: Them again Ariana: I am ready to beat you third time Bonk: No they are mine Bonk get his pokeball and throw it Bonk: Go Coylow, use Thunderbolt Coylow jumped out from ball and shock team bucket easily Coylow: Coy Bonk: Great job Coylow, return Pokeball shoot red laser to coylow and put him inside Zack: That was awesome Ariana: Really. I think you are much clever, strong and tough than me or Zack, you have to become our team leader Zack: Not a chance Bonk: I don't want to. I will just follow you to the Hammerian City. That's all Zack: Yeah ariana, I'm the only one who can lead our team Ariana: I can lead team much better than you Bonk: But, at first I need one or two days here Zack:Oook! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Choso